The Klaine Drabbles
by silverdragon77
Summary: A series of Klaine drabbles. I like taking drabble prompts, so this is just a series of drabbles because I'm tired of posting them in individual stories. Feel free to send me prompts, more info in the first chapter.
1. Crazy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I make no money from this. This is just for fun.

**A/N:** This is for a drabble prompt from my friend Denise who is accioseverus on Tumblr. BTW, I take drabble prompts in my ask box on Tumblr (I'm AJAnders), in a message on here, or by email at ajanders89 (gmail).

* * *

**The Prompt:** Blaine tells Kurt he's going to McKinley after he's already enrolled.

Kurt screams when he opens his locker one chilly Monday morning and instinctively slams the door shut. There is something in his locker. Something he did not put there.

"Everything okay Kurt?" Mercedes asks as she opens up her locker a few doors down. Kurt stares at her and points back to the locker.

"There's something in there," Kurt mutters, staring horrified at the metal door. Mercedes sidles over to Kurt's locker and flings the door open. Her bubbly laughter fills the air a moment later and Kurt pushes her aside. It's a coffee cup. There is a coffee cup in his locker.

Kurt picks up the cup, a medium of course, and it's warm to the touch. He eyes it suspiciously for a moment before bringing it to his lips. Medium drip.

It had to be Blaine, but Blaine was at Dalton so…

"How…" Kurt mumbles, Mercedes shrugs and goes back to her locker. She starts rambling about something, a new song or something, but Kurt is lost in thought about his mystery coffee.

After a couple minutes, the pair head off to their first class and Kurt tries to put his questions out of his mind and just enjoy the coffee. He could ask Blaine later.

By the time glee rehearsal rolls around Kurt is pretty sure that he's gone round the bend; he should be straight jacketed and sent to the loony bin. Kurt has been hallucinating all day long.

He knows that he and Blaine are still a relatively new couple, and he certainly thinks about his boyfriend a lot, but he must have snapped. There is absolutely no other explanation.

Between each class, Kurt swears that he saw Blaine. Not all of him, never all of him. A curly head of hair, a deeply triangular eyebrow, Kurt swears he heard Blaine's laugh during lunch, but by the time his brain caught up with his senses it was gone.

Blaine is at Dalton Kurt tells himself, but if Blaine is at Dalton, then why is he in the choir room with Mr. Schuester's arm thrown around his shoulder?

"I'd like all of you to give a warm New Directions welcome to our newest member, Blaine Anderson!" Shuester exclaims. Kurt's jaw just about hits the floor.

"You!" Kurt yells from the door. Everyone in the room flips their attention to Kurt and Blaine's expressive eyes meet his, an amused smile gracing his incredibly kissable lips. But Kurt is certainly not thinking about kissing Blaine right now…of course not.

"Kurt! You made it." Blaine's smile grows as he walks towards his boyfriend. The rest of the glee club goes back to their usual inane chatter giving the two a bit of privacy. Blaine goes to hug Kurt, but Kurt shies away from Blaine's arms. "No?" Kurt shakes his head – no.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks, his voice half an octave higher than usual.

"I transferred," Blaine states plainly. Kurt goes to protest, but Blaine waves him off, "you make me want to be better Kurt. Okay? At Dalton, I was just running away from my past and I, I was protected, but I'm not always going to have that protection and I just…I wanted to be here with you, to face all of this with you."

Kurt is stunned for a moment and Blaine stares at him, his eyes searching for a reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asks, his hand sliding into Blaine's. Blaine blushes, his eyes drifting to the floor.

"I didn't really know how to tell you," Blaine murmurs.

"So you decided to break into my locker and make me think I've been hallucinating all day instead?" Kurt asks haughtily, an eyebrow shooting up. Blaine bites his lips and shrugs with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry?"

"You're an idiot." Kurt gives him a soft smile and Blaine grins.

"I'm your idiot." Blaine positively beams at Kurt.

"Yes, yes you are." Kurt rolls his eyes and places a kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and leads him over to the chairs with the rest of the group. Their hands stay connected even after they sit down and Kurt can't help the broad smile that covers his face.

Kurt might not be insane, but he is certainly crazy in love with his cute, idiot boyfriend. His cute, idiot boyfriend who is now at his school. This is going to be fun.


	2. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make no money from this.

**A/N:** This was written for a drabble prompt on my tumblr from Cacell.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Sleepy cuddles

Kurt bounced his hip against the rolling drawer of the hotel room's dresser moving it closed.

"We are officially unpacked. Let the honeymoon begin!" Kurt finished with a flourish as he shot a smoldering look over his shoulder at the man – his husband – lying on the bed. Kurt expected his gaze to be met with an equally excited, equally lust-filled stare from his partner, what he did not expect was for Blaine to be half-asleep and thrown across the bed.

Kurt brushed his fingers along Blaine's exposed ankle, eliciting a sleepy moan of acknowledgment from the curly lump on the bed.

"Blaine," Kurt called softly, easing the man back to consciousness his fingers still tracing random patterns along the man's ankle.

Blaine's forehead scrunched, his bleary eyes blinking open lethargically.

"Mmmm what?" Blaine asked, his voice low with sleep. Kurt climbed onto the bed; pressing kisses to Blaine's clothed body as he moved up until his mouth covered Blaine's. Blaine's tongue stroked soft and languid against Kurt's more insistent ministrations. Blaine hummed softly and threw a heavy arm across Kurt's back, pulling him down into the bed.

Their mouths parted and Blaine settled his nose in Kurt's hair. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, pressed open-mouthed kisses against the sleep-warmed flesh. Blaine let out a low groan, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Sex," Kurt whined against Blaine's neck.

"Sleep," Blaine breathed back, settling their bodies closer. Kurt contemplated fighting Blaine on this, but a full-bodied yawn interrupted his thoughts and he wound up curling even more into Blaine's warm grasp.

They had spent the entire day in the airport and on planes and being transported and dealing with sickly crying children. Sure, they were on their honeymoon and they were supposed to be having non-stop hot, kinky sex, but that could wait till morning.

"Sleep," Kurt mumbled back to Blaine, placing a gentle kiss against his husband's collarbone.

Sleep was good, Kurt thought, besides, they were going to need the energy for everything Kurt had planned.


	3. Practical Approach

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters. What I do own consists mostly of clothes, books, and dvds that reside in a suburban home. I do not make money from this. I wish I did.

**A/N:** Fill for a prompt from Tumblr.

* * *

**The Prompt:** First time, bareback

Kurt didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

Yes, he read the pamphlets, and yes, he and Blaine had…experimented with things _down there_, but Kurt couldn't help feeling as though everything he thought he knew, everything he thought he had learned flew out the window (or the bed, as the case may be) when he actually found himself with his fingers lubed up and tracing Blaine's hole.

Kurt bit his lip, his brow furrowed, as he pressed a finger in. Blaine's toes curled into the sheets beneath his feet and he let out a low groan. Kurt took it as a good sign and pushed his finger deeper.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and they just stared at each other, Kurt rubbing soothing circles along Blaine's leg while his other hand…his other hand continued to stretch Blaine open for him.

When Blaine asked for more, Kurt obliged. Blaine hummed a little as a second finger joined the first and Kurt pressed open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin behind Blaine's knee. Kurt's erection twitched at the hot pressure engulfing his fingers, the hot pressure that soon would be surrounding his cock.

Kurt didn't want to push too far too fast. First times were meant to be special. It mattered. He mattered. Blaine mattered. Blaine, who was so beautiful with his hair ungelled for once, his curly hair plastered to his sweat-slicked forehead. Blaine, who's breathing was coming in short pants punctuated by a chorus of staccato moans. Blaine, who was pressing back against Kurt's fingers in the most delicious way.

"Kuuurt," Blaine drawled, his voice low and husky. He arched his back off the bed a little, pressing his hips closer to Kurt. Kurt took that as his cue to add a third finger and Blaine hissed at first, but was soon fucking himself onto Kurt's hand.

When Blaine moaned his name again, his tone dark, voice positively wrecked, Kurt withdrew his fingers and fumbled with the lube as he slicked himself up.

Kurt repositioned himself and pressed Blaine's legs back, up to his chest and drank in the sight of Blaine completely spread out before him.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt choked out.

"I think that's the point," Blaine joked, though he sounded far from laughter. Kurt's gaze locked into Blaine's and Kurt bent down, capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss.

Kurt's tongue lingered against Blaine's lips for a few moments, until Blaine pressed his hips up, their erections bumping together. Kurt instinctively ground down; ripping matching moans from the boys and it took all of his strength to pull back from the boy beneath him.

Kurt lined himself up at Blaine's entrance and ever so gently pushed in. Kurt bit his lip, his hands desperately clutching the sheets in an effort to just not snap his hips forward. God, this is what he'd been missing out on? Why hadn't they been doing this for months?

All of Kurt's fears about sex suddenly seemed really stupid because, seriously, why did anyone do anything besides have sex?

He took a calming breath and opened his eyes to find Blaine staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging partially open. Blaine nodded at the question in Kurt's eyes and Kurt pressed in a bit further, letting Blaine readjust once more.

They continued this little dance for several minutes until Kurt's hips hit flush against Blaine's skin and each of them let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine once more. It was sweeter than before, less desperate and filled with…love. Their tongues moved together in a carefully practiced dance, they breathed each other in, neither willing to move away, and their moans blended together, filling the spaces between their tongues. Blaine's hands slid across Kurt's cheeks and into his hair, tangling themselves into the soft locks.

Without parting, Kurt rocked his hips gently into Blaine's and Blaine's legs wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that, pressed completely together, Kurt in Blaine, their mouths fused together.

Neither of them noticed the change, but the kiss turned a little rougher, teeth scraping against lips and Blaine's hands clutched at Kurt's back. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine, harder with each thrust until Blaine threw his head back, howling Kurt's name as he came.

Blaine's muscles contracted around Kurt and it only took a few more thrusts before Kurt was toppling over the edge with him. Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest, their breathing coming in deep pants, until the calmed down.

Blaine's fingers traced abstract patterns onto Kurt's flawless back, and after a few minutes Kurt gently pulled out of Blaine, relishing the sight of his cum dribbling out of Blaine's stretched hole.

Kurt shimmied down the bed and licked up Blaine's cum from his stomach, before lowering his head even farther.

Kurt swiped his tongue across the hole and Blaine's head fell back against the pillows, another moan ripping itself from his throat. Kurt dipped his tongue into the stretched hole, vaguely surprised at how much he enjoyed the taste of his own cum mixed with something that was just so…Blaine.

He shuffled up the bed; his lips finding Blaine's and Blaine rolled them over on the bed, settling between Kurt's legs.

Blaine's mouth moved lower, lips sucking over that strip of skin just below Kurt's ear that made him swear in French and thrust his hips against Blaine's.

"My turn," Blaine moaned against Kurt's skin, the words sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

So Kurt may not know what he was doing, but he was a fast learner, and Blaine was definitely receptive to his "hands-on" learning experimentations. Kurt had always preferred a more practical approach anyway.


	4. A Simple Question

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I make no money from this.

**A/N:** Written for a prompt from Denise/accioseverus on tumblr.

* * *

**The Prompt:** While all the boys are stressing about asking the girls to prom, Blaine has the perfect idea for how he's going to ask Kurt.

Blaine was pretty sure that most, if not all, of the guys in New Directions were complete idiots (Kurt aside), though it could just be that they had crazy girlfriends. Somehow Blaine had gotten roped into a conversation with Finn, Puck, and Sam about prom, more specifically how they were asking their respective partners to the end all be all party of the school year.

Sam and Puck were convinced that they needed to scheme together to create some elaborate musical number to ask their girls since they seemed to enjoy a flair for the dramatic.

Finn, on the other hand wasn't sure he needed to ask Quinn since she had already made it abundantly clear that they were going together. Quinn had already informed him what colors he should wear and what color corsage he should be getting for her.

Mike jumped into the conversation long enough to inform Finn that he still actually needed to ask Quinn and proceeded to stumble over himself trying to figure out how to ask Tina.

Blaine stayed silent throughout most of the conversation, only voicing his opinion when one of the guys expressed a truly inane idea. Blaine knew how he was going to ask Kurt. He had nearly pulled his hair out trying to decide how to do it, and even though all of the guys asked what he was planning for Kurt, he wasn't going to let anything split, especially with Finn in the room.

Finn who, after catching him and Kurt sneaking good bye kisses shortly after they started dating, immediately told Burt despite Kurt swearing him to secrecy. There was no way in hell Blaine was going to let it slip in front of him.

No, Blaine would just sit back and relish the fact that he knew what he was doing.

That afternoon found Kurt and Blaine in line at the Lima Bean, and, as usual, Kurt brought the plate of biscotti to their regular table while Blaine waited for their two medium drips to be prepared.

Blaine smiled to himself when "Teenage Dream" came on over the café's sound system while he prepared his coffee. The smile didn't fade as he brought the cups over to the table where Kurt patiently waited.

He slid the steaming cup in front of Kurt who snatched it up and took a quick drag. Blaine settled down across from Kurt and just smiled.

Kurt hummed along to the song for a few bars while Blaine's hand slid over to grasp Kurt's free one. Blaine twisted his cup just so and brought it to his mouth, not drinking from it and continued to watch Kurt.

"I can't hear this song and not think of you now." Kurt blushed at little as the words came out on his mouth and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand for a moment.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Blaine asked, pinning Kurt with his most charming smile.

"I suppose not," Kurt replied, a light laugh escaping his mouth. Kurt's eyes stayed on his for a few moments before traveling steadily down Blaine's body. Blaine shivered a little under the gaze, but never stopped watching Kurt because – there it was.

Kurt's eyes widened, his breath hitching with a sharp intake of air. His eyes shot to Blaine's a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes!" Kurt shouted earning them a few stares from the patrons around them. Kurt leaned over the table pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine set down his coffee to pull Kurt deeper into the kiss and the writing on the cup was clearly visible for everyone else to see.

In Blaine's scrawling script was _Kurt, will you please go to prom with me?_

Kurt shook his head as he parted from Blaine.

"You know, for someone who claims to be bad at romance, you're awfully good at it," Kurt teased, a grin still plastered to his face. Blaine shrugged.

"Only with you," Blaine murmured, giving Kurt a small wink. Kurt smiled and brought their hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the top of Blaine's hand.

"As it should be." Yes, Blaine thought, staring at the boy he loved, watching as he went back to humming along with the Katy Perry tune and sipping his coffee. Blaine was perfectly okay with only being good at romance with Kurt, he was the only one Blaine wanted to.


	5. Naked

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Glee, not Kurt, not Blaine. If I did, this shit would be canon.

**A/N:** This was written as a celebration of my 1000th post on Tumblr (my URL is ajanders). I texted my friend asking what I should do for the post and she replied with 'naked' so I wrote a drabble for it.

* * *

**Prompt:** Naked

Blaine couldn't help looking at Kurt naked on the bed next to him, sheets slipped off in the hot summer's night, warm sunlight filtering through the drapes, kissing over Kurt's exposed skin. He could never get enough of seeing Kurt like this, completely relaxed and on display. He loved it almost as much as the way Kurt looked, the way Kurt looked at him after they had sex

Awake, Kurt was stunning; Blaine swore he'd never seen anyone quite as breathtakingly beautiful as Kurt and he sometimes wondered what he'd done to deserve him.

Asleep, Kurt was somehow even more beautiful. He was angelic and a little untouchable. His features softened in his sleep, no longer tense as he called out orders or dealt with things, everything. It was too much for him sometimes, Blaine knew, so he usually tried to stay out of the way and help where he could.

Blaine's eyes paused over Kurt's parted lips, delicate and sweet that more often than not inexplicably tasted of raspberries though Kurt maintained that he didn't use lip balm, raspberry flavored or otherwise. Still though, those lips. Blaine had already spent an uncountable number of hours just kissing those lips, committing every dip and curve and swell of them to memory, though he'd never know enough.

Slightly pointed elfin ears melted down Kurt's jaw line to a long beautiful neck that served as one of Blaine's greatest weaknesses, a close contender to Kurt's shoulders. Pronounced collar bones left dips of sensitive skin that Blaine loved to lap his tongue into, bite into, suck marks into that would leave Kurt muttering breathlessly about scarves and the cut of his shirt collars.

Sweet, quarter-sized nipples, the color of Kurt's kiss-swollen lips stood out against the otherwise pale, unmarred flesh of Kurt's chest. Blaine liked that Kurt didn't have that much hair.

He wished he himself weren't covered quite so much hair, though perhaps he wouldn't mind it so much if it weren't so dark. He'd mentioned waxing or shaving to Kurt once and Kurt assured Blaine that he loved the dark hair Blaine was so disdainful about. When Blaine hadn't truly believed his partner's affirmations, Kurt decided that actions might speak louder than words and showed Blaine how much he enjoyed Blaine's hair.

Kurt's arms were smooth and strong, stronger than they looked considering how small they were, but Blaine didn't forget the ease with which those arms had hefted him against the wall as Kurt rocked into him, Blaine's legs wrapped tight around his waist.

He loved the light spattering of hair that started just below his bellybutton and continued in a line past pale, jutting hipbones, where the hair grew thicker, but not darker, leading to a perfect cock, resting soft and heavy against Kurt's parted thighs.

Light, fine hair dusted over those thighs, and Blaine followed its trail over the elegant curve of Kurt's calves, the hair tapering off at Kurt's ankles. Blaine would never admit to having a foot fetish, and he didn't, not really, but Kurt…Kurt's feet were masterpieces. Perfectly proportionate to the rest of his body, strong and sure, they had carried him so far. From the smooth, tiled floors of a school filled with cruel students to the marbled steps of Dalton Academy and into Blaine's life, though more importantly, into Blaine's heart.

It struck Blaine sometimes, how disgustingly in love he was with Kurt; how no matter what happened, he knew they would get through it. They were for forever.

Kurt stirred next to Blaine, sleepy eyes blinking open slowly against the sun. Pale blue, with flecks of green and a dark navy rim around the edges—Blaine was fairly certain they were his favorite feature of Kurt's and not something he could while Kurt slept. So much emotion rested in those eyes and they were sometimes the only way Blaine could tell if Kurt was being brutally honest or only brutally sarcastic.

Kurt gazed up at Blaine where he lay on his side, curly head rested on his hand, propped up by an elbow.

"Morning," Blaine whispered, not quite wanting to break the spell of Kurt's slumber. He lifted a hand, slipping it through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed a little.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kurt yawned, full-bodied; back arching a little off the bed, the movement rolling down his body curling his toes.

"Us being together forever," Blaine admitted. Kurt smiled, soft and sleepy.

"Think we'll make it that long?"

"Definitely," Blaine replied, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Good thing we got married then," Kurt joked, left hand sliding over Blaine's hip.

"Good thing," Blaine agreed, peering down at the hand and the simple silver band on its ring finger. Blaine thought Kurt might have wanted something a little more elaborate, but Kurt had explained that he wanted something that would go with everything, no matter the season or the year.

Forever was a long time to wear the same piece of jewelry, Kurt had told him, so he had to make sure it was timeless and Blaine couldn't argue with that.


	6. Studying

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I make no money from this. This is just for fun.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Blaine is studying at Kurt's desk. Kurt isn't.

"Kurt stop! I'm trying to study," Blaine whined trying to pull his neck away from his boyfriend's far too talented mouth.

"What? I'm helping," Kurt insisted as he pressed firm kisses along Blaine's jaw.

"How is this helping me learn French?" Blaine asked, attempting to go over his imparfait conjugations. Kurt hummed against his skin, gliding his mouth to fit over Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as Kurt's tongue dipped into his mouth and he let himself revel in the hot, wet press of Kurt's tongue in his mouth before pulling back.

"Not helping," Blaine stated, fixing Kurt with an unamused, if slightly flushed, stare.

"What, it's French." Kurt grinned, his hands sliding over Blaine's sides, tongue dipping down, just below Blaine's ear. Blaine bit back a groan as Kurt nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Stop," Blaine insisted, a little breathless.

"En français," Kurt whispered, his tongue sliding over the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine let out a shaky moan.

"Arrête," Blaine growled.

"Non," Kurt bit out, his hands gliding over Blaine's thighs and over his growing erection. Blaine's head lolled back against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt took advantage of the exposed skin, his mouth biting and sucking marks into Blaine's collarbone.

"Qu'est-que tu veux?" Kurt palmed Blaine's erection hard.

"K-kurt," Blaine stuttered, begging.

"Tu veux la petite mort?" Kurt whispered, his lips wet against Blaine's jaw. It took Blaine a moment to translate through the fog of his arousal. _La petite mort,_the little death. How appropriate.

"Oui," Blaine gasped, begging. "Oui."

"Très bon," Kurt purred.


	7. What's on the menu

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Glee, not the characters. All I own is a dirty vocabulary.

**Notes:** This came in two prompts, the second one requesting a continuation of the first prompt with an added element.

* * *

**The Prompts:** Rimming & Finger fucking

When Blaine had first propped Kurt on his dining room table, naked, hard, and wanting, whispering filthy words about eating Kurt for dinner, he had expected a blow job, not…this.

Blaine's tongue was hot and wet and firm and licking and pressing oh so deliciously over his hole that Kurt was ready to scream. Was he screaming? He wasn't even sure at this point.

All he knew was that his legs were hooked over Blaine's shoulders where he sat at the table, his tongue. Oh god his tongue, pressing and teasing and licking and god fucking damnit it was so much and so, so, so not enough.

"Blaine," Kurt keened, biting down hard on his lip. "Please," he begged, "more."

Blaine drew back, mouthing over the head of Kurt's aching cock for a moment, pinning Kurt with a heated gaze, before he lowered himself again.

Blaine's hands, which had been rubbing relentlessly over Kurt's ass cheeks, moved in towards his hole, wet and dripping with Blaine's spit, and then, then those hands were spreading him, spreading him open and Blaine's tongue was there, pressing hard and hot into his hole, and _oh god_ Kurt could die like this.

Blaine's tongue speared and hard and wet, fucked into Kurt until he was an incoherent babbling mess, letting out choked sobs of pleasure as Blaine continued to ream him.

Kurt was only vaguely aware of the dull pressure of a slick finger pressing in next to Blaine's sinful tongue, but his head snapped back against the wood table as the finger made it past the initial ring of muscle, curling in and rubbing over Kurt's prostate.

Kurt let out a high pitched wail as a second spit-covered finger entered his body, replacing Blaine's tongue. Blaine's fingers fucked into him as he licked and nipped around the edges of Kurt's stretched hole and holy fucking shit, the third finger and Blaine's tongue. God Blaine's tongue.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine growled, his voice gravely and hoarse and positively wrecked, "you look so beautiful. So hot. Oh god. Mine, fucking all mine."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt managed, biting his lip at a particularly forceful thrust of Blaine's fingers. "All yours."

Kurt dropped a hand to the table, grabbing Blaine's free hand, twining their fingers together as Blaine sped up the pace of his other hand.

Blaine brought their joined hands up to wrap around Kurt's erection. Kurt groaned as their hands pumped his dick in time with the fingers in his ass. Oh shit. Fuck. Oh. God. Yes.

"Fuck me. Blaine," Kurt begged. "Fuck me."


	8. Star Wars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Star Wars

"I'm not coming out!" Kurt's muffled voice drifted through the bathroom door to where Blaine lay, spread out across Kurt's bed.

"Why not?" Blaine huffed.

"I look completely ridiculous," Kurt replied and Blaine could practically see Kurt's indignant expression, except that he couldn't and he really, really needed to see Kurt right now.

"I'm sure that's not true. If you can pull off 10-inch McQueen heels, I think you can handle this," Blaine argued. He had a point and he knew it.

"I'm not coming out," Kurt reaffirmed, his voice a little closer to the door.

"Please, just let me see it, just a few seconds, and then you can go change," Blaine pleaded. Half a minute passed before a loud sigh came through the door.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, "but you can't laugh at me."

"Promise. No laughing," Blaine asserted and the door clicked open. Kurt slithered into the doorway, his arm coming to rest above his head.

Blaine's jaw dropped open a little.

"See? I told you, I look ridiculous." Kurt pushed off from the doorframe, turning to go back into the bathroom.

"No! You look amazing. Really," Blaine insisted, reaching out to grab the red fabric of Kurt's skirt. "Hot."

Kurt glanced at Blaine skeptically, but allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss. Blaine groaned a little as his hands wandered over the material of the gold bikini top.

"Oh Blaine, you are so weird," Kurt whispered as he pulled back.

"Call me Han," Blaine growled. Kurt snorted, grinning.

"You are so lucky I love you."

"I know."


	9. Days Like This

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Guitar

Kurt loved days like this. They didn't happen all that often, so Kurt cherished the times when they did, when he could sit in his living room, their living room, as he worked on a garment for school, while Blaine strummed along on his guitar.

He loved that they worked like this. Quiet and peaceful, just existing together without the need to punctuate silences with needless chatter. No, they were both content to just work, and love, and be.

Blaine's fingers tripped over a few notes as he worked out a nameless tune, eyes closed, just feeling the music. Kurt glanced up at him, watching the late afternoon sun play across his face, dusting over his gloriously long eyelashes to his full lips.

Yes, Kurt loved days like this.


	10. Dial 1 for Orgasm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I make no money from this.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Phone sex/dirty talk

Bluetooth was the best fucking invention ever, Blaine thought idly with his earpiece curled around his ear as one hand fisted his hard cock, the other was free to roam, pressing slick fingers into his hole.

"Oh god Kurt, I can feel you," Blaine panted, his hoarse voice barely daring to reach above a whisper.

"Yes Blaine, feel me. Feel me shoving my cock in you," Kurt growled. Blaine swallowed a groan as he pumped his fingers in and out of his ass.

"Fuck me, Kurt," Blaine begged. Kurt's breathing hitched and Blaine could hear the way Kurt's hand sped up, as if that weren't enough to send little sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine, then Kurt's deliciously low growl certainly was.

"Yes Blaine. I'm fucking you, god. I'm fucking you so hard," Kurt bit out, his voice strained and tight. So close.

"So close," Blaine managed to gasp. His hips snapped his cock through the tight ring of his fist as he fucked himself down on his fingers, brushing along the sensitive bud of nerves every few strokes.

"Come for me. Come from my cock. Come," Kurt commanded and Blaine let out a choked moan as he whipped his head back into his pillows, his spine arching a little as he rode out his release.

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt moaned in his ear, a coil of heat surging through Blaine's stomach as Kurt groaned his name through climax.


	11. Italian is for Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Blaine speaking Italian

"Mi metto la sciarpa attorno al collo." Blaine's velvety voice broke through the silence and Kurt's head snapped up from his calculus homework, staring across the kitchen table at his boyfriend. Blaine's forehead knitted in concentration as he repeated the phrase, a little more confidently. "Mi metto la sciarpa attorno al collo."

Kurt gaped at him, letting the rolling syllables of Blaine's near flawless Italian wash over him.

"Cosa fai per i fine settimana?" Blaine tested as he glanced up, catching Kurt's gaze. "Che?"

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled.

"I was trying to ask you the same thing."

"Oh." Kurt blushed. Blaine reached across the table, running his fingers over Kurt's hand.

"Che?" Blaine asked and Kurt's blush deepened.

"I, uh, I like," Kurt started, his voice half an octave higher than he would have liked. He cleared his throat, attempting at some semblance of dignity, goodness knows the lovely shade of magenta his face had turned likely wasn't helping him. "I like it when you speak Italian."

Blaine laughed, full-bodied and joyous, not making fun, just entertained, though that didn't stop Kurt from trying to pry his hand from Blaine's grasp.

"Ti piace quando parlo italiano?" Blaine asked. Kurt's mouth ran dry and before either of them knew what was happening, Kurt had rounded the table and was kissing Blaine more fiercely than he ever had before.

Several minutes later the boys parted a little more breathless and a little less put together when the front door opened and the telltale sound of Burt's footsteps entered the house.

"Lo prendo come un sì," Blaine teased as Kurt settled back into his seat.

"Okay seriously Blaine, you can't do that."

"Do what?" Blaine smirked, actually smirked at Kurt.

"Fine. You want to play dirty? Deux personnes peuvent jouer à ce jeu." Kurt raised an eyebrow, allowing a soft smile as Blaine groaned in frustration.


	12. That Spot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** That spot just below Kurt's ear.

"I bet I could get you off without touching your cock," Blaine growled against Kurt's jaw, where his mouth was pressing a line of kisses.

"I," Kurt moaned, "I highly doubt that." Blaine grinned darkly at Kurt before dipping his head back down. The challenge had been issued and Blaine was intent on winning.

Blaine's full lips descended on the tender bit of flesh just behind Kurt's ear, teeth nipping there as he alternately licked and at the skin. Kurt moaned, stretching out his neck and dropping his head to the side, offering even easier access to Blaine's relentless ministrations.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt groaned, the wanton exclamation sending a coil of heat to pool at the bottom of Blaine's stomach. Blaine redoubled his efforts, running his hands along Kurt's sides as his mouth sucked feverishly at the flesh.

Blaine pulled back with a small pop, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt.

Kurt was going to lose this bet, but he still couldn't help feeling as though he'd actually won.


	13. Seeing Stars

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** sex in the car

Kurt had planned the whole evening perfectly, setting up a bed of blankets in the deserted field, with a thermos of hot chocolate, and a few pillows for him and Blaine to rest on. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved the stars and tonight, tonight was going to be a meteor shower and he and Blaine were going to make love under the glittering falling stars.

What Kurt hadn't planned on was the rain. It was silly really, how had he not checked the weather report before setting out? It wasn't until the pair were happily entwined in the warmth of their blankets under the night sky that the rain started coming down. Tiny droplets at first, pinpricks of wetness that pierced their skin.

The duo had just barely managed to get everything loaded into the back of Kurt's Navigator before the skies ripped open, rain pounding down around them. Thunder crackled through the air and the two soaked boys curled into each other's arms in the flattened back of Kurt's SUV.

Blaine shivered in Kurt's arms and Kurt pulled him tighter, Blaine's head tilting up until his rain wet lips slipped against Kurt's. Kurt melted into the kiss, his tongue probing into Blaine's mouth, sucking Blaine's tongue back into his.

Wet layers were peeled off, and flung towards the front of the car. Firm hands slid against slick skin as Blaine caught Kurt's moans in his mouth.

The relentless patter of rain pelting the roof of the car, sliding down the half-fogged windows, enveloped them and a deep rumble of thunder rolled through the air, drowning out Blaine's low groan.

Hips slotted together as Kurt ground down into the naked, shivering boy beneath him. Lubed fingers found Blaine's hole, pressing in in time with the growling thunder, growing closer with each passing minute.

A gasp. A moan. A plea for more, and Kurt was there, pressing in, Blaine's trembling thighs holding him tight, grounding him, keeping Kurt from losing himself in the tight heat.

Hot, stilted breaths shattered by broken moans crackled through the air in the car as the rain pounded on. A snap of lightning broke through the night, illuminating the two boys, lost in passion, every inch of exposed skin, pressing, fusing together as tongue slipped over tongue and Kurt's hips snapped forward, pressing harder, deeper, oh god yes better.

The rain may have hidden the meteor shower, but that didn't keep them from seeing stars of their own.


	14. Haircut

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The prompt:** Blaine's reaction to Kurt's new haircut/style.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything since I let you in," Kurt remarked, forehead scrunched in concern.

Blaine let out a choked noise that was supposed to be the word yes, but had somehow gotten lost somewhere between his brain and his tongue. Kurt bit his lip, a nervous smile gracing his plush lips, and Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

He surged forward, his hands sliding into Kurt's hair, gripping it hard and dragged Kurt's mouth to his. He bit and sucked on Kurt's lower lip while his hands grabbed and twisted and carded through Kurt's hair and then he was licking into Kurt's mouth and pressing.

Pressing. Pressing. Pressing forward until the back of Kurt's legs connected with his bed and he stumbled back onto it, breaking away from Blaine's mouth.

"I guess you like the haircut," Kurt teased, grinning mischievously.

Blaine growled in response, climbing onto the bed, sinking his body down on top of Kurt's, rolling their hips together as his mouth found its way back to Kurt's, hands twisting, and pulling, and dragging through the freshly cut tresses.

Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth, his hips bucking up against Blaine's.

"Can you please not mess it up," Kurt whined, "I just got it cut." Blaine hummed against Kurt's jaw as he licked a hard line down to Kurt's ear.

"No," Blaine growled, his voice low and hoarse, his hips grinding down hard into Kurt's. Blaine's grip on Kurt's hair tightened, and Kurt gasped.

_Fuck it_, Kurt thought, _he could fix it later. This would be worth it._


	15. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Harry Potter

"Anderson," Kurt sneered as he shouldered past Blaine in the narrow hallway.

"Hummel," Blaine bit back with venom. Kurt sneaked a glance along both ends of the hallway. Completely deserted. Kurt yanked at Blaine's hideous tie and dragged him into the darkened alcove hidden by a suit of armor.

_If they knew._

Kurt shoved Blaine against the stone wall, working a knee between Blaine's legs, his lips trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses from Blaine's exposed neck, over his jaw, his cheeks, forehead, everywhere but his lips.

_This was not okay._

Blaine whined low in his throat, head twisting to chase after Kurt's elusive lips.

_It had to stop._

Kurt hissed at him, sliding his mouth over Blaine's if only to silence him. Blaine's hands rested firm against Kurt's lower back, pressing a little, but mostly just there, the heat from his palms seeping through Kurt's sweater and shirt.

_A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. It was disgusting. If his house found out. If Santana found out. Fuck._

Blaine's hips canted up and Blaine slipped a leg around Kurt's drawing him ever closer till Kurt was sure Blaine was going to melt into the wall itself.

_God, how could something so wrong feel this fucking good?_

Kurt lost all thought as Blaine licked a stripe up Kurt's neck, his lips closing around the sensitive skin just below his ear.

_Yes. Yes. They would stop tomorrow,_ Kurt decided.

Funny though, how tomorrow never seemed to come.


	16. I Put My New Suit On

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** As of today, 5/26/2011, I am not currently taking any new prompts. I will let you know if that changes in the future.

* * *

**The Prompt:** The reason that Blaine owes Kurt a new suit.

"Three thousand dollars, Kurt?" Blaine stared at the price, more like gaped.

"It's Prada."

"It's three thousand dollars."

"It's amazing and you owe me," Kurt pointed out. Blaine rubbed his temples, mentally adding up the available balances of his credit cards as he remembered how exactly he had gotten into a situation where he was buying his boyfriend a three thousand dollar suit.

They were painting the apartment. Correction. Blaine had been painting the apartment, Kurt had picked out the colors and spent most of the painting time watching Blaine's muscles work as he spread the blue (nay, Ocean Kiss) paint across their living room walls.

Blaine had taken a day off in an effort to surprise Kurt with a fully-painted apartment, but had not expected how sinfully delectable Kurt would look as he came home in his perfectly tailored suit.

Blaine hadn't thought twice about pinning his lover against the wall.

Hadn't thought twice until they were stumbling towards their bedroom and Blaine felt the slick, wet trail of paint all down Kurt's back.

Needless to say, Blaine did not get laid that night, nor any night for nearly a week after that until Kurt couldn't take it any more and had fucked Blaine's mouth while asserting that Blaine would be replacing his positively ruined suit, or else Blaine would never get to fuck him again.

Blaine was pretty positive it was an empty threat, but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take.


	17. The Call

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Blaine calls Kurt in tears.

Kurt grinned as he pulled his ringing phone from his pocket, the "Teenage Dream" ringtone giving Blaine away.

"Hello darling," Kurt trilled as he continued sauntering down the busy street.

Muffled sobs were Blaine's only response through the receiver. Kurt's stomach plummeted and a chill ran down his spine, his smile dropping off his face.

Kurt stopped dead on the sidewalk, not caring as his fellow pedestrians stared at him as they shouldered past.

"What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine sniffled and Kurt could hear him trying to control his breathing.

"Blaine?"

"Th-the agency called," Blaine stuttered, his voice shaky. _Oh god._The world dropped away, only the sounds of Blaine's unsteady breathing and his own pounding heartbeat rang in Kurt's ears.

"What did they say?" Kurt managed, unsticking his throat.

"We…we're. Kurt. We're getting a daughter," Blaine choked out.

"What?"

"A daughter Kurt, we're getting a daughter."

"A daughter?" Kurt couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, nor could he help the tears streaming down his cheeks, passersby be damned.

"Yes. We're going to be parents."

Kurt could practically see Blaine's grin through the phone.

"Parents," Kurt sobbed, the tears flowing freely. "We're going to be parents!"


	18. Watching

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** To those who weren't psych majors (or film majors) scopophilia is closely related to voyeurism, but where voyeurism is somewhat exclusively sexual, scopophilia isn't.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Scopophilia

Blaine loved watching Kurt get ready in the morning, especially when Kurt didn't realize he was watching.

Blaine settled into their bed, eyes half open, a small smile splayed across his features as Kurt flitted through their bedroom between the bathroom and his massive closet.

Kurt was always very quiet the mornings Blaine was sleeping, or the mornings Kurt thought Blaine was sleeping. He'd tiptoe through their room, naked, as he rubbed various creams over his pale, perfect skin, before pulling out various pieces to wear.

Blaine would sometimes attempt to follow Kurt's train of though as he picked out an outfit, guessing what other articles of clothing Kurt would pair with whatever he had pulled out.

He was somewhat good at the game, but Kurt usually managed to surprise him with a particular Alexander McQueen scarf here or a Vivienne Westwood cardigan there. It always looked fabulous though and it always looked like Kurt.

Blaine loved watching Kurt get dressed as though it were some perverse torture of a reverse strip show, with Kurt sliding smooth fabric over his beautiful skin, hiding most of it. While Blaine sometimes wished that Kurt would wear slightly more revealing clothing, another part of him reveled in the fact that Kurt's gorgeous alabaster skin was for his eyes only. His hands. His lips.

Blaine dropped his eyes closed, feigning sleep as Kurt turned, finally, from the closet, fully-dressed and made his way back to the bed. He felt the slight dip of the mattress under Kurt's weight and leaned unconsciously toward Kurt's hand as it slid through his unruly hair.

Blaine couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Good morning, love," Kurt whispered against his skin, lowering his mouth to catch Blaine's in a chaste kiss.

While Blaine loved to watch Kurt get ready in the morning, he loved this even more.


	19. 69

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** 69ing (awkward and hilarious please)

Kurt was trying really hard to suck Blaine's dick, really, he was, but the hot, wet pressure of Blaine's mouth around his own dick was…a little distracting, to say the very least.

Kurt tongued at the hard cock in his mouth, but couldn't do much more than breathe over it as Blaine's tongue swirled around his erection, sucking Kurt into his throat.

Kurt groaned around Blaine's cock and after a moment Blaine pulled off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice a little raspy. Kurt hummed in response, not trusting himself with complete words.

"Not that I don't love sucking you off, I do. But…wasn't it your idea to try this?" Blaine stroked Kurt's cock as he spoke, not really improving the functionality of Kurt's brain.

"Mmm, I'm sorry. It just. You feel so good," Kurt managed to groan. Blaine chuckled, the vibrations of his lips on the head of his cock sending bolts of pleasure through his body.

"Okay, you just lay back. I'll take care of you and you can make it up to me later."

"That sounds like a much better idea," Kurt admitted, spreading his legs a little wider and gasping as Blaine took him all the way down. "Much better idea."


	20. Dude Looks Like a Lady

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Drag

Kurt knows he made a big stink about not doing drag in high school, which accounts for the surprised reactions from his New Directions friends when he and Blaine meet them at the club with Kurt donning makeup and what is most decidedly girls' clothing and not in a "fashion has no gender" way.

The thing is though, Kurt's no longer in Lima, Ohio, where he got thrown into trashcans just for being gay. No, now he's in New York City, king of the hill, top of the heap. The city that never sleeps and would undoubtedly not blink an eye over a guy running around in a miniskirt and heels.

So yes, Kurt is out in drag, and he's having fun. It's nice to…be someone else for a little while, even if it is just for one night. His friends don't totally understand, and he has to spend the first two rounds of drinks explaining why he's okay dressing up like a girl. The truth is though, the only person whose opinion really matters to him is Blaine's.

Blaine who has been staring at him all night with an unreadable expression. Blaine who's touches have been limited and brief.

Towards the end of the evening, when he's a little too drunk and probably shouldn't be stumbling around in four-inch stilettos, he pulls Blaine into a dark corner.

Kurt leans back against the club's wall, thankful for the steadiness even as his brain continues to swim. He drinks in the heady scent of Blaine and his sweat and the alcohol on his breath.

Here in the dark, Blaine's hands roam over his body, sliding over the silky skirt as his lips descend over Kurt's collarbone, which is about as high as he can reach with Kurt in these shoes.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asks, he's pretty sure. That's what he was trying to ask anyway.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Blaine responds, his voice thick and smooth like hot chocolate on a cold, winter's night. It melts over Kurt's too hot skin.

"You've barely touched at me all night. Do you not like this?" Kurt asks, almost afraid of the answer. Kurt can live with it if Blaine doesn't like him in drag, Kurt is a guy after all, but if Blaine does like him dressed as a woman…well what could that mean? Kurt's alcohol fuzzy mind is not kind in its reminder of a time when Blaine questioned his sexuality. Still a sore spot.

"Honestly?" Blaine questions and Kurt nods down at him. "Hmm…yes and no. I like the clothes on you, they're all tight and short and revealing and delicious and they make me want to not stop touching you," Blaine explains, trailing hot kisses along Kurt's neck. "The makeup part is a little…off, for me, though you do make a very pretty girl, I like you as a man."

Blaine presses his body flush against Kurt's, hands sliding over Kurt's thighs and up his short skirt, rubbing over Kurt's half-hard cock.

"Mmm, yes, definitely prefer you as a man," Blaine groans. "I couldn't let myself touch you without feeling you up to remind myself that while you make a very, very beautiful woman, you're definitely still all man."

That was the perfect answer, Kurt thinks as he pulls Blaine up into a searing kiss, he prefers Blaine as a man too.


	21. Love Is Love

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Anderson family dinner

The truth was, Mark Anderson had come a long way from the days of his pathetic attempts at "straightening" out during his son's youth, but that didn't mean that he would ever understand why Blaine was like this.

It wasn't so much Blaine being gay, it was just…there was so much his son would miss out on because he was gay. Having a pregnant wife, witnessing the birth of his children, having children, being in a relationship that he knew would last forever, so many things his son was giving up.

At least that's what he had thought.

"Mom, Dad, there's something Kurt and I need to tell you," Blaine announced one late spring evening when the pair had come back to Lima on a visit from their hectic lives in New York.

"What is it sweetie?" Jane asked. Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes flitting over to where Kurt sat next to him at the dinner table, their hands tangled together.

Blaine seemed happy, at least, Mark thought.

"Kurt and I are getting married!"

And just like that, something clicked.

In that moment Mark realized that it didn't matter. It didn't matter if Blaine didn't have a wife, or if they didn't have grandchildren who were related to them. It didn't matter because his Blaine had found love, and that was worth everything.

Love is love.


	22. Three is the Magic Number

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Threesome

Kurt leans heavily against Blaine's chest, his breath short, eyes wide, and mouth dropped open in a silent, endless moan as he sinks down on the two cocks in his ass.

_Two._

Two cocks are in his ass. God he's going to come embarrassingly fast because of this.

Blaine's rough fingers dug into his hips, interlaced with Sam's longer, thinner ones, as they help him lift up, only to come back down on top of them.

_God yes. This is what heaven feels like._

Kurt bites into Blaine's shoulder as Sam sucks a dark hickey into the spot just below Kurt's ear.

Three breaths. Three heartbeats. Three sets of legs intertwined.

A kiss. Blaine and Sam lick over Kurt's sweat-slick skin, their lips meeting over the skin of Kurt's naked shoulder. Tongues slipped together, testing, tasting.

Kurt watches the two young men kiss as he shakily rides their cocks.

_Connection._

Three becomes two becomes one.

It takes a moment, a breath, a kiss and Kurt's there, grinding down and shivering, caught between muscled chests and the two dicks buried deep in his ass, following him to the end.


	23. Learn to Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**WARNING:** CHARACTER DEATH

* * *

**The Prompt:** Burt's funeral

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't even sure he knew how to anymore. How does one learn how to breathe in a world where both of their parents are dead?

He should have been there.

Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, how could he have known? It was an accident.

Kurt knew that, but…but what about before? He was so busy off in New York with Blaine and the new line. He kept trying to remember the last time he talked to his father. What did he say? What had he said?

Did he tell him that he loved him? Probably not. He'd gotten careless again. He was reminded of a spiteful sixteen year-old version of himself refusing a family dinner before a similar tragedy struck.

This one didn't have a happy ending.

He kept a hand on the casket, unable to move. Unable to see anything but the polished wood below his fingers, and he couldn't help hating it a little bit. The shiny surface seemed to mock him poorly reflecting the grief his blotchy face, at once too pale and too red.

His father has the same problem when he's upset. Had.

He needed…it sounded ridiculous, but he needed to hold his father's hand one last time. To feel the warmth of his embrace. To hear him say that he loved him.

For one fleeting moment, Kurt remembered the ethereal image of Christine Daae moving through a cemetery wishing her father were somehow there again.

Unlike Christine, Kurt didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to learn how to move on with his life. He didn't want to learn how to breathe when both of his parents were dead.

A warm hand slid over his on top of the wood and Kurt leaned back into the presence behind him, Blaine's other hand curling around his waist.

"I'm here," Blaine whispered, his thumb brushing over the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt turned into the embrace, nuzzling his head into Blaine's shoulder and just breathed.

It wasn't easy. He wasn't sure it ever would be again. He wasn't sure it ever could be, or should be, but with him in Blaine's arms their hands clasped together, there was hope, and that's all he needed.


	24. Something New

**The Prompt:** Fingering

* * *

It isn't the first time they've done this, but it is their first time doing it like this, with other people in the room. Kurt's trying hard to control his breathing and remember that Mercedes and Tina are just in the other bed, that Rachel's spread out on a chair on the other side and that Quinn is on the strip of floor between the two beds while trying to not think about them and the fact that they're there while Blaine is here with two slick fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

Sweat wells in the dip of his back, mixing with the pre-come dripping from his boyfriend's cock where it's rubbing against his too-hot skin and Kurt bites his lip hard to keep from moaning as Blaine's fingers rub relentlessly against his prostate.

He could come just like this, Blaine's fingers in him, stretching him, filling him, without even a touch to his cock, but soon Blaine will slip his fingers out and carefully dribble out some lube from the little packet he'd snuck into bed and spread it on his cock before pressing Kurt face down into the bed and entering him slower than Kurt thinks is humanly possible. Blaine will lay flush against his back, pinning Kurt's arms down above them. Kurt will silence his moans with a plush hotel pillow while Blaine will have to hold back his noises and suck hotly at the back of Kurt's sweaty neck.

In the morning, Santana will be the only one to notice the purplish mark peeking just above the back of his collar and Kurt will flush and Blaine will just smile and press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, but for now…for now Kurt is content to have Blaine's fingers in him. A third presses at his hole, stretching the rim just a little bit more and Kurt can't help shivering over it, every nerve on fire and tingling under Blaine's touch.


	25. Last Friday Night

**The Prompt:** First Friday night dinner Blaine goes to.

* * *

Burt still isn't so sure about Blaine. Sure, he's met him plenty of times, plenty more now that he and Kurt are dating, but that doesn't mean he really likes him any more. He still remembers finding a hungover Blaine in his son's bed, his gay son's bed only to find out later that Blaine was making eyes with Rachel, of all people.

He tried not to judge too much, Finn certainly seemed to like her, but she was kind of intense and from all the things he'd heard from Kurt and witnessed with Finn, she didn't seem like the best person to be in a relationship with.

Then there was the whole garage incident. Burt tries not to think about it and tells himself that Blaine and Kurt weren't together at the time, that it was weeks before they had gotten together, but part of it just doesn't sit right with him.

Now here they are, six weeks after Kurt came home grinning like a loon with the most lovesick expression he'd ever seen on a teenager before, let alone his own son. He makes Kurt happier than he's ever seen him, at least since before they lost his mom, so Burt thinks he's gotta give Blaine a chance.

Blaine's been over for dinner before, many times when the boys have spent too much time doing homework (Burt tries to tell himself that homework is all they're doing) and another place gets set at the table and Blaine staying isn't even really a question. Tonight, however, is the first time Blaine will be at the family Friday night dinner.

When the doorbell rings, Burt is the only one freed up enough to get it, but he can't help being a little surprised by the boy on the other side of the door. Friday night dinners have always been a casual affair, but when Blaine steps in toting a bouquet of colorful flowers, wearing a suit and tie, Burt can't help feeling underdressed in his regular jeans and flannel shirt.

Blaine greets him just as cordially as ever, and Burt reminds him to call him Burt before letting Blaine head into the kitchen to greet Kurt.

Burt follows Blaine into the kitchen a few minutes later and finds the flowers already in a vase and Blaine's jacket slung over a chair. Kurt works at the stove while Blaine washes lettuce in the sink, his sleeves rolled up and tie loosened. Burt can't help watching from the doorway for a moment, staying unnoticed as the boys pass each other and Kurt brushes his lips against Blaine's. Blaine smiles to himself, a little dreamy-eyed as he gets what he needs from the fridge and leans back against the closed door and looks at Kurt like he's the only thing in the world.

Burt backs away from the doorway feeling a little bit better about Blaine and just a little bit like he was intruding on their life. He listens to the sounds of soft laughter coming from the kitchen, of plates clanking onto the table, and of the silverware being set, and by the time they do sit down to eat, it's like nothing is different, it's just another Friday night dinner with his family.


	26. Whips And Chains

**The Prompt:** Whips, nipple clips, and candle wax?

* * *

_CRACK!_

Blaine heard it before he felt it, the snap of pain, crackling out from the thin mark on his back, running like barbed wire across his nerves, up his spine. He choked back a grunt as he tried not to twist his body away from where the whip had struck. Blaine groaned as the weighted nipple clamps swung from the movement, bringing the stinging ache in his nipples back to the forefront of his mind.

A bare hand came down hard against his ass and Blaine moaned as his body lurched forward, his hard cock dripping pre-come.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, and Blaine shivered as a finger came up to trace along the angry, red lines. As much as it hurt, there was a tenderness to Kurt's touch that left Blaine arching into into it. The finger quickly disappeared, but then Kurt was pressed up against his back, Kurt's cock rubbing between his asscheeks, hands sliding up Blaine's arms and lingering on the ropes holding him straight up. Blaine knew better than to say anything, and it only took a moment for Kurt to lean in, his tongue licking over the shell of Blaine's ear. "Count."

Blaine let out a jagged moan as Kurt tugged a little at the clamps before stepping back.

"Count or I'll use the wax."

Blaine stayed silent, awaiting his next _punishment_.


	27. Under The Night Sky

**The Prompt:** Making s'mores on the beach, gazing at stars and cuddling to keep warm.

* * *

"How on earth did you manage to get marshmallow in your hair?" Kurt asks, rather incredulous that it's a question he ever has to ask.

Blaine just shrugs and looks up while tilting his head back as though he thinks if he keeps going he might be able to see it. Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him in the firelight.

"You know, sometimes, I really worry about you."

"What, like you've never gotten marshmallow in your hair?" Blaine asks, gesturing for Kurt to help him out.

"Definitely not." Kurt takes pity on his ridiculous boyfriend and snag the sticky little glob between two fingers, pulling it out.

"Hmm, but you have had other things in your hair."

"Well, yes," Kurt starts, looking around for something to rub the marshmallow bit off onto, "mousse and hairspray and—"

"And _other_ things," Blaine finished for Kurt darkly, snatching up his hand and sucking the two marshmallow covered fingers into his mouth.

A chorus of ooh's erupt around the circle and Kurt is fairly certain he hears Puck tell him to "get some" and then Finn's unmistakable "Dude, that's my brother", but Kurt can't take his eyes off Blaine, his beautiful lips wrapped around Kurt's fingers.

After a few moments too long, Blaine draws back, but pulls Kurt to his feet and away from their group of friends followed by a few catcalls and Kurt decides he really needed better friends as he lets Blaine lead him away in the sand.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asks, but Blaine doesn't answer, just pulls him down the beach and around a curve away from the light of the fire and the prying eyes of their friends before he drags Kurt down into the sand on top of him.

Blaine lets out a little 'oof' as Kurt's weight settles on him and then they are face to face, chest to chest, lined up from head to toe.

"Hi," Blaine whispers.

"Hi," Kurt whispers back before leaning down and kissing Blaine. Blaine's lips are warm and a little sticky, his mouth full of the taste of s'mores and Kurt licks it out until all he can taste is Blaine.

They fall into this rhythm that Kurt can't help loving. Blaine sucking on his lower lip, Kurt nipping at Blaine's top lip, the tips of their tongues tracing each other, the hot suction of Blaine's mouth around his tongue, a tantalizing tease that shoots sparks of arousal down Kurt's back to coil low in his stomach.

Blaine's legs part until Kurt's settled between them, hips and hard cocks aligned and rubbing with Blaine's calves curved along the backs of Kurt's thighs.

When Kurt releases Blaine's mouth, Blaine licks and bites and sucks his way to Kurt's neck, until they're both panting and grinding and Blaine falls back a little so it's just his hot breath, panting in Kurt's ear.

Blaine's hands settle low on Kurt's back, fingers curling into the material of Kurt's shirt, before he's tugging it out of the back of Kurt's pants and then Kurt really has to stop this.

"Blaine," Kurt groans, pulling Blaine's hands away and pinning them in the sand above their heads. "I'm not having sex with you on a beach."

"But-,"

"No."

Blaine pouts, actually pouts, and pins Kurt with his biggest puppy dog eyes in the moonlight, but Kurt just rolls off him, landing in the sand and pulls Blaine into his arms.

"Just look at the stars, B and the moon and feel me here, with you," Kurt whispered, petting Blaine's hair, ungelled from their day at the beach.

Kurt has been trying not to think about it, has mostly succeeded, but there are only two weeks before he leaves, two weeks before it will be two months until he can have this boy…this man that he loves so much back in his arms.

"Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine lifts his head, planting his chin down on Kurt's chest.

"These stars? The moon? It's the same moon I'll see in New York, so if you just look at the moon, just know that I'm looking too and thinking of you."

Blaine closes his eyes, resting his face back against Kurt's chest and Kurt thinks that that will be the end of that, but then Blaine's moving, leaning up and kissing Kurt so tenderly it's as though the whole world could shatter at the wrong move.

"It's the same sun too," Blaine whispers, his lips brushing gently against Kurt's. "We'll be under the same sun, the same moon, and next year we'll be under the same roof too, in the same bed, forever."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Blaine's lips press against his, Blaine's hand finding his, tracing along the ring there. Not the gum wrapper one, but a proper, simple silver band, one of a pair that they'd picked out together months ago and as they settle in the sand, gazing up a the bright moon and the stars dotting the sky, Kurt can't help reaching down and rubbing his thumb over the ring on Blaine's finger and thinking that they'll be okay.

They have the moon and the sun and their love for each other and in a year they'll have more and in the end, that's all either of them need.


	28. Touch-A, Touch-A

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This was written as a belated birthday thing for alivingmuseum on tumblr.

* * *

**The Prompt:** Pre-Klaine at Dalton

Sweat prickles at the back of Kurt's neck and he just hopes that him palms aren't sweating, regardless of how much they tingle. Blaine's fingers drift across Kurt's left palm, swirling patterns over the pads of muscle and dipping down to run over the thin skin of Kurt's wrist, his blunt nails barely scraping along Kurt's sensitive skin.

Kurt is ready to punch him. Or kiss him. Or maul him. He's not sure which, but seeing as Blaine is his friend, none of them are entirely appropriate, then again, what Blaine's doing doesn't feel appropriate either.

Kurt's waiting. He's trying to be patient, he is. He really, really is. After the whole Gap incident and then Rachel and the mortifying moment when Blaine said his "sexy" faces made him look like he had gas pains, Kurt just isn't sure anymore. He wants their When Harry Met Sally happy ending, but it feels more and more with each passing day like it's never going to happen.

But then Blaine does something like this. And yes, Kurt has gotten used to Blaine's regular casual touches, though he's sure he'll never get over the heat of Blaine's broad hand on his thigh, but this is ridiculous.

It's been barely a week since their mortifying discussion about sex, when Kurt had admitted to Blaine that he thought a touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it gets. It's easy to see why, now. With Blaine's long fingers idly drawing patterns over his palm and wrist, it makes Kurt wonder if maybe things are changing, that maybe, just maybe Blaine is starting to see him as someone who could be his boyfriend instead of just his best friend.

So, yes, Kurt is ready to punch him, or kiss him, or maul him, but he doesn't do any of these things. Kurt's already put himself out there and made it known exactly how he feels about Blaine, so Kurt flips his arm over, so Blaine's fingers can play over skin that's less sensitive and won't leave Kurt aching for more when he's back at home tonight.

But Blaine's fingers don't keep drifting over his skin, they settle warm and solid over Kurt's hand, fingers curling under Kurt's palm and holding tight and when Kurt looks up at him, Blaine smiles, his eyes shining with an emotion Kurt hasn't seen there before. Kurt returns the smile and squeezes Blaine's fingers slightly before resuming his studying.

Yes, Kurt thinks, it's been a long wait, but he knows Blaine will be worth it in the end.


End file.
